To Save a Swiss
by Silvergust
Summary: Liechtenstein must save her big brother from France, but who can she turn to for help? USUK pairing. Yaoi later on. There is some slight abuse and possible, but not on purpose, OC.
1. Chapter 1

A blond man was chained to the ceiling with his feet barely lying flat on the floor. His green uniform shirt was torn to bits and his back was covered in bleeding slash marks. His white hat had fallen to the floor at his feet. He was weak and he could feel his country becoming endangered whit every second he was stuck here. The metal door slid opened and, even though it took all his strength, he lifted his head to look France in the eye.

"If you think this will make me surrender than you're dumber than I thought," Switzerland muttered. He was rewarded for his stubbornness with a stinging slash across his cheek.

"You've grown complacent," France said. "You seem to forget that you have a weakness."

For the first time since France had known the country Switzerland had fear in his eyes.

"Honhonhon, Liechtenstein will become mine," France chuckled before leaving.

The blond girl shot up in her light pink bed. "Big Bruder," she whispered to the empty bedroom. She had had the same dream more than once. She had to do something. Still, there was no way to tell whether she was simply worried or if her big brother was really being held prisoner. It was always best not to jump to conclusions. She couldn't be responsible for starting World War III. Not only would Big Brother be mad at her, but she would be the first to fall. She had no military. Maybe she could find someone who would be able to tell her whether her dream was just a dream or whether it held some truth.

What country could use magic? England! She remembered him using spells when she lived with him. Of course she hadn't spoken to England in a while, but he was very gentlemanly. Maybe he would be willing to help her out of the kindness of his heart. She knew he would, as long as she spoke with Arthur and not England. There was a difference. Not many realize a country's human "form", you could call it, is actually kinder and more easygoing than their country "form".

She sighed. She'd have to be careful crossing through France's yard. It was difficult, but she made it through without being seen. If she was seen she was effectively ignored. Maybe there were perks to being a small country. Slowly she walked up to England's door. What if he wasn't home? What if he pulled out a gun and started shooting at her? She shook her head. She'd been spending too much time with Big Brother if she was going to think England was like that. She knocked quietly and shifted her weight from foot to foot as she waited for someone to come to the door.

The door was thrown open and a stunned America looked at her happily.

"Hi kid!" America said loudly as he grabbed her hand a pulled her in the door. "Iggy, hurry up!" America yelled to the back of the house as he showed Liechtenstein to the living room. England entered from the other side of the room yelling.

"I thought I told you to leave you git!" England yelled.

America laughed off the insult as he pulled Liechtenstein around so she wasn't hiding behind him. "Aren't you the one always telling me to behave myself in front of the ladies?"

England's brows furrowed as he muttered something about stupid Americans. Then his tone changed and he smiled kindly at Liechtenstein. He took her hand and kissed it gingerly.

"What brings you here?" England asked as America flopped down on the couch against the wall on the right side of the room.

"Um, well, Big Bruder has gone missing," Liechtenstein replied. "And I keep having zis dream about France hurting Big Bruder. I'm vorried about him."

England held her hand and led her to the other couch, this one was against the back wall. He sat, but she stood in front of him, unsure of whether to sit or remain standing.

"How many times have you had this dream?" he asked kindly. Liechtenstein had been so worried that hearing that soft English voice she remembered made her feel safe.

"Zree."

"Come, sit next to me," England said patting the cushion beside him.

Liechtenstein nodded taking the seat.

"This might hurt, but it'll only be for a couple seconds, okay?" England asked.

Nervously she nodded.

England placed a hand on her forehead and began chanting in a low tone. It started out so low that she had trouble understanding the words, but as his magic power grew he spoke louder. She was also having trouble keeping her eyes open. All of sudden she fell unconscious into England's lap.

"You killed her!" America yelled.

"Shut up you git! She's asleep, not dead!" England yelled.

"So that's how you get your girls," America said loudly. "You just put them to sleep and bring them home!"

"Shut up!" England yelled. "If you interrupt me while I'm casting this you'll kill the two of us."

"Relax, Iggy," America said.

"Don't call me that!" England snapped before placing his forehead on Liechtenstein's. He closed his eyes and whispered the words that swam from his thoughts to his mouth. "Kitto mio naki shotoma."

Liechtenstein's thoughts swirled around in his own mind until he had become part of her mind. He saw clips of her time with himself and Germany and then he saw the day Switzerland had picked her up. He couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. He was glad she had found someone who would take good care of her. She deserved at least that much after being a part of so many failed alliances. Carefully he looked for the memory he needed.

Suddenly the two of them were standing in the cell that Switzerland was chained up in.

"Big Bruder!" Liechtenstein yelled running up to him. She went to hug him, but frowned when she passed through him.

"We're only here in spirit, not in body," England said quietly. "We can see what's happening, but they can't see us."

Liechtenstein ran back to England's side when the metal door scrapped against the concrete floor. At the moment being at his side was one of the safest places. France walked in looking angrier than he usually did in her dreams.

"You got lucky!" France nearly snapped. "Apparently she's shacking up with that Black Sheep of York."

Switzerland smiled smugly. England had protected her once before, he wouldn't abandon her. Plus England could use magic and Liechtenstein wouldn't leave him here like this. His little sister would rescue him, even if he pretended he didn't need the help. France punched him in the face breaking his nose.

Liechtenstein buried her head in England's chest. "This isn't my dream!"

England hugged her and stroked her hair, "It's okay. He won't hurt you."

"He'll hurt Big Bruder!" she cried.

England kneeled slightly so he could look into her light blue green eyes. "Liechtenstein, it's okay. Let's go back okay?"

She sniffled and nodded as he gently grabbed her hand. In seconds they were back in England's house. She tried to jump up quickly, but the world around her spun. America caught her before she could fall. He noticed England was still sitting down resting his head on the back of the couch.

"Don't tell me you made her cry!" America said trying to lighten the mood. "That's not very gentlemanly of you."

"Shut up," England muttered a small smile touching his lips.

America nodded proudly before lifting Liechtenstein and taking her to the guest room.

"We have to save Big Bruder," she said pushing weakly against his shoulder in an attempt to get him to put her down. The much larger nation smiled gently.

"I know you want to save Switzy, but neither you nor Iggy have the strength right now," America explained.

Liechtenstein looked at him as he tucked her into bed. Big Bruder had always told her America was stupid, but at the moment she could tell England had raised him. He had the potential to be caring and mature, he just chose to act stupid.

"Tomorrow Iggy can work on a plan, but neither of you will be doing anything but sleeping, understood?" America asked.

Liechtenstein gave a small nod before falling asleep.

America walked into the living room where England was still sitting on the couch. "Maybe you're getting too old for this magic stuff."

"Shut up!" England yelled quietly. He was still weak, but color was returning to his cheeks. America leaned down and kissed the older country.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," America growled. "Do you know how long you were gone? I was getting worried."

"I'm fine America," England said. He would never admit to his lover that he had almost not been able to bring both of them back.

"What happens next time?" America asked. "Will you be able to make it back? Are you going to be strong enough to finish a spell before it kills you?!"

"Alfred!" England snapped in a whisper. "Liechtenstein is trying to sleep. Keep your voice down."

America picked up the older nation bridal style and began carrying him to their bedroom.

"Put me down!" England snapped.

"No," America replied stubbornly. He put the older nation to bed before climbing into bed himself. He put his arm around the smaller nation before falling asleep. England buried his face into America's Captain America shirt taking in the scent of hamburgers. Slowly he was able to relax, but he didn't fall asleep until America's arm tightened protectively around him.

_I apologize for a possible OC France and America. I'm not trying to make them OC, but they're starting to seem OCish to me. Sorry._


	2. Letter from Silvergust

I feel like I should just apologize for not updating anything in a while. My computer took a nose dive into hell and I just got it back. Then youtube deleted my videos and video editors weren't working, plus I lost all of my saved stories and chapters. I will still be updating this, but you'll have to give me a bit. Needless to say I've been having a lovely time with no computer and now that it's alive it's a slow piece of crap. I love you all dearly (in a not creepy way) and thank you for your patience.

Sincerely,

The Extremely Weird Hetalia Fan


End file.
